Jana and Her World Of Warcraft Boyfriend
by Gdokim
Summary: One night while playing World of Warcraft, a freak thunderstorm occurs materializing Jana Proudmoore's character Jon, into the real world. A little side note: Jon in my story, resembles Jon Snow from GoT and that's the reason why I decided to crossover my story...Anyways, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night as twenty-one-year-old Jana Proudmoore sat down at her desk, her roommate was out with her boyfriend so Jana had the whole room to herself. She switched on her computer and watched as the screen was loading…

Ever since her Freshman year of college, she'd been playing World of Warcraft. Now, she was in her Junior year of college and preferred to stay in and play WoW, than party with the other girls in her dorm.

Though Jana loved fashion, she wasn't your typical twenty-one-year-old. She liked to read Manga, watch Anime and play video games, but Jana was pretty though, with her long brown hair and green eyes she had caught the eye of many guys but wasn't interested in any one of them, preferring her male character on WoW.

As Jana was logging on the game, there was a storm that was brewing outside. However, this didn't deter her in the least, as she had stuff she to do on the game and nothing was going to stop her, not even a lousy thunderstorm. After logging onto her character, she quickly queued for a dungeon. While waiting though, she began to fantasize about her character.

Jon was hot! With his wavy brown hair and his brown eyes, he was everything she ever wanted in a man and then some! Sometimes, she would log onto the game just to stare at him and oh how she wished, he was real…

Jana was the tank and as she was clearing the path of enemies, she began to notice the computer was flickering. Assuming it was the storm, she shrugged it off and resumed her game. As the group was rounding the corner to fight a boss, Jana's computer began to flicker again and this time it was accompanied by the sound of static. Great, she thought her computer was about to crash just as the group was about to fight a boss. Then she thought, how embarrassing it would be if her computer decided to crash now during a boss fight and she shuddered at the thought. As the group was attacking the boss, Jana heard a loud crack causing her computer to crash and her to fall off her chair, knocking her out…

Jana woke up an hour later with a headache. Looking around her room, she noticed the power was out. As her eyes began adjusting to the dark, she began to feel that she wasn't alone. Scanning the room, she noticed a dark figure sitting on her bed. As she reached for her cell phone, she heard a voice say "Oh you're up now!"

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Jana frantically asked.

At this point, the power came back on and she immediately recognized the figure on her bed.

She couldn't believe it, it was Jon was sitting on her bed! But how can this be, she thought…

"How, did you get in here? This is impossible, you're not real, you're just a character in a video game!" Jana said.

"Oh but I'm more than a character in a video game, Jana!" exclaimed Jon.

"You know my name?" asked Jana in disbelief.

"Ever since you created me, Jana, I've known all about you," said Jon.

This must be a dream, she thought and then she pinched herself.

"Nope, this is real!" Jana said out loud as she felt the pain.

Then a thought occurred to her, he can't be here the dorms. She had to hide him before her roommate came back, she had to think of something quick or risk being kicked out or worse, losing Jon…


	2. Chapter 2

Thinking of places to hide Jon, Jana remembered the attic…She could hide him there and nobody would ever know he was there and now that the dorm was virtually empty and it would be easy to move around without being detected. This would give her enough time to clear the attic out and then lay out a sleeping bag for him and besides, her roommate wasn't due back till Sunday night so that would give her plenty of time to spend with him…

From the moment Jon laid eyes on Jana, he knew he loved her and though he didn't know how he came to be in her world but he was glad he was here. Oh how he use to love watching her through the Orb, that seemed to magically appear every night…

As the night wore on, Jana found herself becoming increasingly tired, she decided to layout an inflatable bed for Jon and retrieving a pillow and blanket for him too.

"You'll be sleeping here tonight," she told him, as she pointed at the inflatable bed next to hers.

"Thank you, Jana," he said, as he looked down at his new bed.

Looking at him with a smile on her face, she said "Goodnight Jon."

Just before they both drifted off to sleep, Jon leaned over and kissed Jana on the cheek causing her to blush.

When Jana woke up the next morning, she saw that Jon was already up.

"Good morning Jana!" Jon said excitedly.

"Good morning to you and are you hungry? Because I am!" said Jana.

"Yes, I'm starving!" Jon exclaimed.

Now she had to come up with a plan to sneak him out of the dorm, all this without being seen by security. Not an easy task she thought but she had a plan that might just work…

Jana handed Jon her wig from Halloween and told him to put it on and then handed him her coat. When he was done putting them on, Jana peaked out into the hallway making sure the coast was clear and when it was, they quickly made a beeline for the front door. Stepping outside, Jana again made sure that the coast was clear, before Jon removed both coat and wig, with both of them breathing a sigh of relief.

As they were walking towards the local Diner, Jon began noticing just how strange Jana's world was…He saw people talking into little rectangular boxes and metal carriages with wheels in large numbers on the roads; He also began to notice just how strange the men and women of this world dressed. When they finally reached the diner, Jon could smell the food coming from inside and he was excited to be trying the fare in Jana's world.

As they were both seated in a booth, the waitress came over and handed them both a menu, then took their drink order.

"Jon, what are you hungry for?" Jana asked.

"Well, I'd like some Carrion eggs, cured bacon and some wine," Jon said.

"Well, we don't have carrion eggs here in this world, how about some bacon and eggs?" Jana asked.

"Bacon and eggs it is!" Jon said as they both began to laugh…


	3. Chapter 3

After they were finished with breakfast, Jana and Jon headed back to the dorms. Now, she had to get Jon back into her room without being seen. Before entering the building though she asked Jon to put the coat and wig back on.

When they entered the building the security guard was sitting at his desk and was too busy reading a magazine, to notice them walk by. When they made it to Jana's room safely, she breathed a sigh of relief.

While inside the room, she decided that she needed a shower and so she told Jon…

Jon followed her into the bathroom and as he watched Jana undress, he began to harden under his pants. She had milky skin and beautiful breasts and oh how he wished he could suckle on them…When Jana stepped into the shower, he watched as the water glistened on her skin and then he too began to undress and join her.

As Jana was rinsing the soap off her body, she let out a yelp as Jon wrapped his arms around her from behind. She felt his lips on her neck as he kissed her and his hand gently gripping her breasts and his fingers fondled her nipples, causing her to moan. She then turned her head sideways to meet his lips and they kissed using their tongues, as he fondled her nipples even more. Then she turned around to face him, as they kissed passionately, while the water dripped down them both.

After Jon was done kissing her, he bent down and placed his mouth on one of her nipples, causing her to moan and call out his name in pleasure.

What was he doing to her, Jana thought, whatever it was she never wanted him to stop. She wrapped her arms around him as he teased her nipples. Then she let out another yelp, as she felt his fingers enter her and bit her lip as he began to slide his finger in and out of her.

After a few minutes, she turned off the water so they both could dry off.

When he could no longer hold it in, he picked Jana up and carried her to her bed and laid her down and laid himself on top of her. Kissing her and grinding his hips into her and when he was ready to enter her, he looked down at her and she nodded her head. Then he slowly pushed himself inside her, stopping when he felt Jana grab his shoulders and slowly eased himself the rest of the way and passed the barrier until he was deep inside of her. As he began thrusting her, Jana kissed him and began thrusting back, rocking back and forth until they both were ready to release. Just before he released his seed inside her, he looked down at her and said "now" as they both surrendered themselves to each other.

As she lie next to Jon, she was in disbelief, she had just lost her virginity to him. She often wondered what her first time would be like and she was happy that it was with Jon.

Jon was the happiest man alive, making love to Jana was the most magical thing he'd ever experienced and he wanted to be with her forever…

They both lie next to other chatting and laughing for thirty more minutes and both eventually falling asleep in each other's arms…


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Jana decided to surprise Jon and order him a pizza. This was a great opportunity to spend as much time with Jon, as possible, because her roommate would be back by tomorrow night. As they waited for the pizza delivery to arrive, rain began pelting the dorms.

Finally, when the pizza had arrived, Jon helped himself to a slice and then began digging in; He was surprised at just how delicious the pizza was…

"Jana, what is this morsel, that we are feasting upon?" asked Jon.

"It's called a pizza, and it's very popular in my world," Jana said as she began to giggle.

"I want more!" demanded Jon.

Jana opened the pizza box and took out two more slices and placed them on a plate, then handed it to Jon.

"That good, huh?" she asked Jon.

Together, they began laughing hysterically.

After Jana and Jon were done eating, Jana decided that they should lay in bed and binge on Netflix. Scrolling through the different movie selections, she finally settled on "Warcraft". As the movie began to play, Jon began shouting, "For the Alliance!" as he recognized the different Horde characters in the movie. Jana thought this was adorable! As they were midway through the movie, the rain outside began to fall harder and claps of thunder could be heard outside too. Then came the flashes of lightning, which caused the power to flicker in the room. As the storm was getting stronger, she began to notice something flickering in her room. Thinking that it was the lightning, she ignored it, until she heard Jon call out to her…

"Jana! What's happening to me?" Jon asked in a panicked tone.

"I, I don't know!" a terrified Jana stammered.

Thirty minutes had passed and it appeared to Jana, that Jon's glitching was less frequent and the storm, seemed to be settling down too. Then all of a sudden it hit her, it was the lightning that was causing Jon to glitch…

After the storm had completely passed, Jana and Jon were both able to relax and after making sure they were in the clear, she shut down her computer and lie down next to Jon and wrapped her arms around his waist holding him tight, till sleep took them both…


End file.
